The objectives of the Clinical Cancer Research Unit (CaCRU) continue to be the following: 1. To provide an interdisciplinary 10 bed which serves as the focal point for outstanding clinical cancer research projects at the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center. During the next three years we will plan for the expansion of this program to twice the present level of activity. This expansion will be possible when our new building is completed. 2. To provide an environment in which clinical research patients will receive the best possible medical and nursing care. 3. To provide supported beds for research patients which are to be used for protocol studies and would therefore be removed from the pressures of a large general hospital. 4. To encourage out-patient studies under properly supervised conditions. 5. To provide a "Core Laboratory" for the blood cell separator program and for collaborative biochemical and pharmacologic studies. This laboratory also serves to facilitate other scientific studies which relate to research on human cancer cells. 6. To provide for some faculty support of physicians and scientists who are primarily interested in oncology. 7. To serve as a training arena for undergraduate and graduate students and thereby encourage career decisions in cancer or practice of oncology. All of the above are subservient to the central goals of contributing new knowledge about the control of cancer in man and of how to render the best possible care to those afflicted with cancer.